User blog:MSExperience/Jessie and Alex's Friendship Questionnaire
*NOTE: Template by https://www.deviantart.com/prenncooder * ''' Best friends used: Alex Sanders and Jessie Sanchez. These aren't all the questions used. *When did they first meet? '''Sixth grade social studies class *What caused them to first interact? They sat next to each other in social studies class on the first day of sixth grade, and Jessie decided to speak to Alex when class was done *What were their first impressions of each other? Jessie thought Alex was an interesting person and wanted to get to know her, Alex was relieved that there was a girl who was a tomboy just like her compared to all the girly girls that she had seen around middle school who she felt were snotty and shallow *Which one was more interested in a friendship forming? Jessie because Alex was reluctant to make new friends at the time *What was the first thing they had in common? Both were tomboyish ' *Did they become friends at a good or bad point in their lives? '''Good part in Jessie's life, bad point in Alex's life ' *How quickly did they become friends? 'Three and a half weeks ' *Which one talks more or starts the conversations usually? 'Jessie ' *What does it take for them to open up? 'Their mutual interests or a problem that is bothering one of them ' *Are either of them more responsible than the other? 'Jessie ' *Which one is more involved in the other one’s life? 'Jessie ' *Which one is more emotionally attached to their friendship? 'Alex ' *Why are they more emotionally absorbed? 'Alex takes friendships very seriously, since she lost her former friend in a very bad way ' *Which one has more doubts about their friendship? 'Alex at the beginning ' *What does it take for them to have these doubts? 'When Jessie developed a crush on a boy and started dressing more girly, Alex was afraid that she would lose Jessie in the same way she lost her former friend ' *Are either of them a leader or are both followers? 'Leaders ' *What would it take for the other one to become a leader? 'Feeling strongly about something they like/dislike ' *What does it take for them to become a follower? 'Nothing; they're both very strong in their beliefs ' *How are their stylistic choices different? 'Jessie wears blue, yellow, and lime green clothes, and her style is usually more sporty. Alex wears t-shirts with cartoon characters on them, and her outfits mostly consist of red shirts and jeans. ' *How are their music choices different? 'They both like listening to pop-punk music, but Jessie sometimes listens to Latino/Banda music and Alex listens to songs from animated shows/movies ' *What does it take for them to listen to each other’s music? 'Jessie likes the animated shows/movies with the songs that Alex listens to. Alex would listen to Latino/Banda music to learn more about Jessie's culture ' *Which one is more comfortable with physical space? 'Jessie ' *Are either of them more likely to start a fight or get into one? 'Alex ' *Are either of them more likely to hug or to cuddle? 'Lol, no ' *What would it take for them to share a bed? 'A sleepover ' *How much do they know about each other’s family? 'They have met each other's immediate family, and Alex had met a few of Jessie's extended family members ' *What do they think of each other’s friend groups? 'They're in the same friend group. However, Jessie sometimes hangs out with her soccer teammates, and Alex is friendly with them ' *What do they think of each other’s romantic relationships? 'Alex was annoyed and fearful of Jessie's relationship with her boyfriend, but once she realized that Jessie was happy and wouldn't replace/ditch her, she began to support it ' *Which one is more materialistic or involved with money? 'Neither ' *Which one is the faster thinker or more intelligent if either of them are? 'Jessie; she likes to be at the top of her classes and is a perfectionist ' *Which one tends to act more impulsively if either of them do? 'Alex ' *Which one is more graceful or confident in their overall presence? 'Jessie ' *Which one is flirtier and more likely to get involved in a relationship? 'Jessie ' *What do their love interests think of their friendship if they know about it? 'Freddy (Jessie's boyfriend) likes their friendship and sometimes hangs out with them ' *What do their other friends think of their friendship if they know about it? 'See above ' *What does their family think of their friendship if they know about it? 'See above ' *Does anyone ever misinterpret their friendship in any way? 'No ' *Are they more likely to drag each other into fights or jump into each other’s fights? 'Yes ' *Are either of them willing to kill for each other? 'Yes ' *Are either of them willing to die for each other? 'Yes ' *Are either of them likely to hurt each other for selfish reasons? 'Alex at times ' *What starts most of their fighting? 'Alex making a dumb decision that affects them both negatively ' *Which one is more knowledgeable regarding the world? 'Jessie ' *Which one is more sociable and involved with people? '''Jessie *Which one is more reasonable in stressful situations? Jessie ' *Which one finds it easier to detach from others? '''Alex ' *How do they react to each other in life traumas if they occur? 'They would go to each other's houses and comfort the person. If the family allows it, they are able to attend events involving the traumas for support ' *Are they able to keep each other motivated and involved? '''Yes *Is it possible they could get into something self-destructive together? Sometimes ' *Do they tend to feel more bitter sadness or aggressive anger? '''Both ' *Which one is more positive or peaceful? 'Jessie ' *Which one tends to start more of their disputes by either actions or words? 'Alex ' *Which one is more protective of the other? 'Alex ' *Which one is less likely to keep a secret and why? 'Alex because she's very blunt and speaks her mind ' *How trusting are they of each other? 'Very trusting ' *How loyal are they to each other and their friendship? 'Very loyal ' *Do they care more about themselves or each other? 'Each other, but Alex at times would sometimes think of herself ' *Do they care more about their love interest or each other? 'Jessie sometimes cares a little more about her love interest because she had known him longer ' *What is the first thing they feel when they see each other? 'They feel joy whenever they see each other ' * Is their friendship linked to school or their career at all? 'School because that's where they met ' *Is their friendship at all linked to specific places of the world? 'No ' *What would it take for their friendship to end? Getting cut off/replaced for dumb reasons/no reasons at all ' *What would it take for them to become friends again? '''Probably their other friends interfering and getting them to talk everything out ' *Could they ever truly sever their ties with each other? 'No; it would be pretty hard if they hang around the same friend group ' *Would they feel or look heartless in doing so? 'Yes ' *Are they interested in any similar medias or hobbies? 'Listening to pop-punk music, watching cartoons (mainly Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, Phineas and Ferb, most Disney/CN cartoons from this decade) ' * How would distance change their friendship if at all? 'It would mean they wouldn't be able to talk as often due to Jessie's extracurricular activities ' *How does their friendship most change over time if at all? 'It hasn't really changed ' *How accurate were their first impressions of each other? 'Their first impressions were really accurate, and once they got to know each other, they got to see each other's best sides ' Category:Blog posts